


Warbler to Warbler

by virdant



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Break Up, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Season 3 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: In which Sebastian is just a little more aggressive in his pursuit of Blaine, Blaine is just a little more receptive to Sebastian's advances, and Kurt is just a little more insecure in his relationship. The events of S3 take a slightly different path.Five 100-word drabbles for Seblaintines 2018. Season 3 AU.





	Warbler to Warbler

“Hey, wait.”

Blaine thinks they’re going to the Lima Bean for coffee—Sebastian texted, offered to make the drive, Warbler to Warbler, and Blaine agreed. He’s loitering on Facebook when Sebastian does show up.

“I know I said coffee, but I’m starving.” He jerks his head towards the parking lot. “I saw a pub when I was driving in. Want to go there instead?”

Blaine swallows around a dry throat. “I could eat,” he agrees.

“Great.” Sebastian grins. He drives. They get a table, order food, and while the afternoon and then the evening away: just the two of them.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian has a new pickup line every time they meet. This Saturday, standing on Blaine’s porch, Sebastian slides his hands into his back pockets, leers, and drawls, “I was feeling off until now.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow.

“You’re really turning me on.”

He snorts, before rolling his eyes. “That one’s pretty bad.”

“Aw.” Sebastian nudges him with an elbow. “You love them.”

“I’m with Kurt.”

It’s Sebastian’s turn to roll his eyes. “Not right now, you aren’t.”

“I’m not _cheating_ on him,” Blaine hisses. He considers canceling their coffee plans and slamming the door instead.

“No,” Sebastian says. “You wouldn’t.”

 

* * *

 

Which means, of course, that Kurt accuses him the very next day.

Sebastian’s visit was to drop off the set of Captain America comics that Trent had borrowed over the summer. While Blaine transferred, the comics made their way around the Dalton dormitories until Blaine made an offhanded remark one text conversation. Sebastian being Sebastian, gathered them up, placed them in a basket and tied navy and red ribbons around the handle with a note. The note says: _My package is always packing. -Sebastian._

“What’s this?” Kurt shrieks.

Blaine shouts, “Nothing!”

He blushes. Kurt doesn’t darken it. He just leaves.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian finds out the next day.

“I’m wondering if you have cameras in my room,” Blaine mutters. 

“Much as I like to stare at your cute ass, all of my escapades are entirely consensual.” He’ll wear a strip in the carpet if he keeps pacing. He doesn’t stop.

“Sit,” Blaine says. “This is your fault anyways.”

“That Gayface can’t handle a joke?” 

Blaine sighs. “He left me. That’s it, Sebastian. I don’t know what you think happened.”

“Blaine.”

 

* * *

 

Blaine leaves the New Directions; the New Directions lose to the Warblers. Without the specter of show choir lingering over them, Blaine asks to talk.

Kurt scowls. “This is about Sebastian, isn’t it?” 

Blaine shakes his head. “I wanted to clear the air.”

“You just want to sleep with Sebastian!”

Blaine murmurs. “I transferred schools to be with you. I loved you.”

Kurt’s breath catches. “Loved?”

Blaine whispers, “I’m sorry.”

Snow falls, blanketing the streets. Blaine closes his eyes, lets it bury a summer of glee. There will be another spring. There will be another summer. 

He says, readily, “Goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought if I would write anything else, it wouldn't be another set of drabbles, but here we go.
> 
> Written for the [Seblaine Affairs](http://seblaineaffairs.tumblr.com/)' [2018 Seblaintine's Bingo](http://seblaineaffairs.tumblr.com/post/170868668232/seblaineaffairs-seblaintines-bingo). This is the fifth column on the first card, so the prompts are (in the order I wrote them): table for two, cheesy pickup line, package, sweet, and snowfall. Once again, a set of 100-word drabbles. :) 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/virdant) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant) as @virdant! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Happy Seblaintine's (again)!


End file.
